Hospital Room
by Sophiecanwrite
Summary: What if Reed gets shot by Sabine, now she is in a hospital room Noelle, Josh and Reed fix things up,set after Revelations My first fan fiction R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own private, Kate Brian does.**

And then it all went black…

I've never felt so sick before, but something about this moment was diferent than any of the other times, i've already lost it all, Billings, my friends, even my grades were going down, so what could i do, i know Sabine had shot me, but i didn't know where, my body was numb my mind was a mess, i was a mess, the only good thing was knowing that maybe just maybe it all will stop now, my stalker, the black marbles, the drugs, it was all going to stop either i die and go to the place where people say everything was going to be ok, or i could survive and live to see all of my friends again, i know Noelle will forgive me, now that she knows the thruth, and everything things would go back to normal, at least for a while..

And that's when i knew it, i've had worst before, i couln't just quit, i've seen how life without the Billings Girls was, twice; i've been through all kind of stuff with Ariana, Thomas, Noelle and Sabine before, finally it was all going to end, for good, i was going to get my life back, people will no longer think that i was some crazy backstabbing slut, i have to live, the only problem, i didn't know how to do it, at least my mind was in perfect order now, i had my priorities, my family,my friends they must all be here..And so i did, i tried to concentrate i tried to listen to what people around me were saying, but nothing but silence, maybe this was it, i was finally going to die, i was going to see Thomas and Cheyenne again, maybe Noelle will start sending e-mails to drive Ariana and Sabine crazy, just how they did to me, Noelle we've been through all this things together, she had even called me her little sister, if she really cared for me the she was always putting it , i would have known that she was going to be here, she of all people would be here, And thats when i felt it, i wasn't dying maybe they were using drugs on me.. again, but in the right way, the morphine was going off and i could feel something, a needle maybe sticking in my arms, i could listen to a beep, i could listen to someone talking, talking to me, i tried to focus, but it was really hard, i couldn't even open my eyes.

"I swear i didn't know what was going on" It was Noelle's voice, speaking to me, something inside of me gave me the strength to try harder, and so i did

"you could have just told me about the clothes, the marbles, the way people were messing with and i would have brought an end to it, at least i would have tried, i mean come on, we're talking about a family of murderers" that Noelle always with the jokes.

"And i know i was mad at you, but it wasn't your fault, none of it was it, you were just a victim in Ariana's and Sabine's plan, the way we were always fighting because of her, i always knew there was something fishy about her, but i never said anything because i knew how important she was for you, and how important you were for me, Reed" She was talking to me, i wanted to cry, Noelle of all people was here, not even my parents, she the only person in the room.

"Reed, since the first moment i saw you back at Bradwell i knew you were Billings Material, i knew we were going to be great friends, you were different from this girls, you were strong, never a quitter, i never wanted anything like this to happen, and i know that i don't want _you _to die, that's why i'm here, i've been here all week, come on Reed, i know you're strong, come on" I didn't have words to what was happening, i wanted to hug her, to let her know that i was fine, i couldn't believe it, Noelle Lange was crying, because of me.

Noelle's sobs filled the room, "Reed, i know i've said this to you before, but still, i want you to know it, you are like a sister to me, my own little sister, i never thought there would be someone who was as important to me as my family, but yet, here you are, the only problem is that you're in a coma, the doctors don't know if you're going to make it through, the bullet almost hit your lungs, when i asked them what was wrong with you" just when i was beginning to understand what she was saying she started crying all over again.

"They said.." what?? I want to know what they said, Noelle, just please stop crying, i'm going to be fine i know, i just want to know what's wrong with me, am i not going to be able to walk again? Is that why i can't feel my body, i thought it was the morphine, what is it?

"They said.. that.. they've already done everything they could do, but it was as if you didn't want to live anymore, they said that you weren't fighting for your life, you were just waiting for it to end, and i couldn't bare it, i can't afford to lose you Reed, you need to understand, i love you, i'm always going to be there for you" Suddenly the feeling of sickness that i had before was gone, i could see a dim light, i could feel something in my legs, it was a person, it had to be Noelle, i tried to open my eyes, and there she was, her head laying in my bed, she looked like a scared little girl, her eyes were red, i guess she has been crying for a while, and then out of nowhere i saw my right hand moving, i had to comfort her, she was my friend, she needed to know that i was going to be all right, suddenly my hand was touching her hair, her head, and she haven't even realize it, she had stopped crying, I could feel her head moving towards my hand, only to find my open eyes, smiling.

"Hey" I said, my voice sounded awful though

"Reed, I can't believe it" and she just jumped to hug me

"Are you OK? I thought you were never going to wake up, I've been here all week and.."

"I know, I heard what you said to me" suddenly her face changed and I could swear she was angry.

"What?" yes, she was,"you've been listening to what I was saying and you didn't do anything to stop me for breaking down the way I did before"

"It's not like that, Noelle, I'm so sorry, I tried to speak but I couldn't" she cut me off in the middle of the sentence.

"Reed, I'm just kidding, god you Glass licker" we were both smiling now

"I'm glad your fine, and I'm glad you were listening to what I was saying before"

"I'm happy too"I turned around just to find my room filled with flowers balloons and all kinds decorations, I swear I even saw a bottle of champagne, Noelle caught me staring.

"Yes, champagne, it was Kiran's idea, she was saying we should throw a party, to celebrate that it was all finally over, but I didn't know, after the doctors started saying all of this things about how you were not fighting" she went back to her chair, and sat up straight.

"What the hell was that by the way?" she asked me.  
"I'm not sure, it's all really confusing, I don't know how to explain it"

"Well, I have time, I've been here all week after all, a lot of people have been asking about you, they all came to visit you"

"Even Josh? And Ivy?"

"Yes, even Josh and Ivy" Noelle said "boy is not over you, I guess you two were made for each other" I smile lit my face, I've never smiled so much In my entire life.

"I also met your brother"

"Scott??"

"Yes, even though you were in coma he kept saying all this things about you " Oh god!

"Wh…What kind of things?"

"Oh nothing, he kept telling me all these stories about you guys when you were little, he made a couple of rude jokes as well, I thought he was a Jerk the first time I heard him talking, but he is a really nice guy, we would get along just fine" I've always known that, Noelle and Scott were like that, special in their own way..

"Kiran and Taylor are here too"

"Are they coming back?

"You mean, to "Eat Me Academy?" ohh yeah, Noelle had been hanging out with Scott

"What?" I said

"I just thought it was funny " she laughed "And no, they're not coming back" My smile instantly vanished and she noticed it.

"Reed don't worry, things are going to be back to normal soon, meanwhile I know a certain someone who is dying to see you, you guys need to catch up, so I'm leaving you alone for a couple of minutes", was it Josh??, please be Josh, I know it was selfish to think about my relationship with Josh right now when my whole family was outside waiting for me, but still a girl could dream.

I heard footsteps approaching , in a couple of seconds I will se him again.

Josh walked in, I lost my breath for a couple of seconds his adorable blond curls looked dark in the dim light of my hospital room, his eyes were red but still he was the only person I wanted to see, I needed to set thing straight.

"Josh I'm" he cut me off

"Reed let me do the talking please, I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting, I should have know that you weren't capable of doing that, but I just refused to listen to you, I'm so sorry I just couldn't get it out of my mind, Reed I saw you!" I knew it, he wasn't here to come back to me, he just wanted to break up with me properly that we it should have been since that day.

"But then I heard it all, Sabine, the drugs, Cheyenne, she drugged me once, and then she did the same to you and Dash, that day, when I found you, I had walked the way back to apologize but then I couldn't, Reed, Reed" I've never seen him so nervous before, he was trying to tell me something but couldn't find the words.

"What I'm trying to say is, Sabine drugged once and you forgave me, and I think it will only be right if I forgive you too"

"Josh really?, I mean I'm so sorry if I was acting different, I was just so excited about being the president of Billings, and getting you into the legacy, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted us to be over " I knew I was lying, I did flirt with Dash before the Legacy, but being without Josh woke me up in a way nothing has ever done before.

"That day, at the art cementary it hurted to much to let you go, i thought you had cheated on me, i was so mad at you, but i was dying to tell you this, Reed Brennan I love you too, I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm never leaving you alone, not anymore" and that was it, that was all I needed, my eyes were filled with tears, as soon as he saw this he smiled back at me.

"Ohh Josh!, I love you too!" and that's when I started crying, no!, I'm a strong person, I can't be whinning all the time the way I was doing it now, but somehow I couldn't help myself.

Josh sat down next to me and took my hand, we were both smiling now. I tried to stand up but it hurt too much, Josh saw it.

"Reed, what are you doing?" Josh said

"I was just trying to stand up so I could hug you silly"

"I'm so glad you're okay" Josh said, his eyes filled with tears, he stood up, for an instant I thought he was going to leave.

"Josh stay!" I nearly shouted.

"What? Reed? I'm just trying to see if there's room for me in your small bed" He came to my bed, moved me to the side slowly and carefully and laid down next me " we cuddle for a long time, and that's when I knew it, everything was going to be more than fine, it was going to be great, Josh hugged me and I fell asleep, in his arms, where I should have been all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys i'm back, thank you for your reviews, your awesome, i know i said this was going to be a "one-shot" kind of story but i changed my mind, i'm writing a couple more chapters. Thank you for your support and i appreciate your criticism. This is the second chapter for my first story :D  
ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I'm not kate brian, i do not own private :( **

The next morning when I woke up I noticed that Josh was missing, he wasn't in bed with me as he was supposed to be. My breath started racing I was in panic, where was he??. I was sitting in my bed by now when I started crying, I didn't want to be alone in this place because if I didn't have anyone to distract me I couldn't help but think of that night, think of Sabine.

I checked my injuries, there was only a bandage around my chest other than that I was fine. I made up my mind, it was all set. I was going to escape from this hospital , I could take a taxi all the way to Easton it was no big deal.

So I did it, I moved my blanked aside, slowly I let my feet touch the floor, it was cold. I placed my hands on the little nightstand by my bed, I could use some support, and then I stood up. As soon as I did it this huge pain came all the way from my chest to my spine, it was really hard to breathe.

"Come on Reed you can do this" I tried to tell myself, I've had worst before, at least I think so.

"Ok, stop thinking, breathe! You could use some air" A voice in my mind said, maybe my conscience, who knows. But I did need to breathe, I was gasping for air.

What was wrong with me, was it always going to be like this? Why was I still in the hospital after a whole week? Were my injuries that bad?

After a long time I started walking, my feet were getting cold I needed to find my shoes, or a pair of those slippers they usually give to you in the hospital.

I saw a little something under my bed, I carefully pulled it out with my right foot, ok I had the slippers, now lets get out!.

I pushed the door open only to find a couple of benches outside my room, filled with people, Easton students, all of them asleep. When I saw this tears filled my eyes, they were here for me, London, Constance, even Missy. Then there was my family, no a few people from my family, just dad and Scott, where was mom?.

I couldn't escape, they were here for me, I couldn't do it.  
"Reed what are you doing?" some whispered, I turned around to see who it was. Only to find Josh and Noelle at the end of the hallway.

"hmm escaping?" I let out a laugh, and so did they. Suddenly they were by my side.

"God Reed!, look at you, where you planning on leaving the hospital in a robe and slippers?" Noelle chuckled.

"It was the only way, the pain was too much when I moved, do you know how hard it would be to put a pair of jeans on? I might be crazy but not masochistic!" It was funny, to be talking with them as if nothing had happened.

"Reed lets go back" Josh said, that's when I noticed he was carrying a tray filled with food, his regular dose of sugar and my breakfast, I smiled when I saw the concerned look crossing on his face, he really did love me.

"Okay,, Is that why you left?" I pointed at his tray, Noelle answered this time "Yes, I came back once you had fallen asleep and convinced Josh to sleep on the chair by the nightstand, I stayed there as well. None of us could sleep so we decided we were going out to the city and get you some real breakfast, not the crappy stuff they call food in here."

We went back to my room, Noelle grabbed a box of Godiva chocolates that where with some of my presents. The three of us sat in my bed this time, Josh's tray and Noelle's chocolates in the middle of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked me, I grabbed a chocolate and put it in my mouth.

"This is so good!" Yes that was me avoiding josh's question, I just didn't want him to be worried about me.

"Reed! Do not change the subject please, I need to know how you're feeling, so I can call the nurse in case you need something" Ok, maybe I could use something for the pain in my chest.

"Well" I immediately looked down pretending to be playing with the box of chocolates, "It kind of hurts, but not that much, it is like this really weird pain that spreads all the way from my chest to my spine, other than that I'm fine"

"Reed why didn't you say anything before, I'm calling the nurse" and with that he left the room.

"Boy acts like he is forty instead of seventeen" Noelle said, clearly trying to cheer me up.

I just smiled at her. A minute later the door flew open, Josh and a nurse came in.

"What are you doing up so early, you need some rest" the nurse calmly said.

"I'm not" she interrupted me once more," do not say you're not tired, cause I'm sure you are. Now Mr. Hollis says that you are in pain. Is that correct?"

"Just a little…" she raised on her eyebrows incredulously .

The nurse move to my side, place the IV back in my vein, and started doing something else, I was starting to lose consciousness.

"Reed this is for your own good" Josh said, and with that he and Noelle left.

Later that day I woke up, I took the IV out as soon as I was fully conscious, I hated needles.

I heard a knock on my door. "Reed?" Scott's voice said, "Are you awake?"  
"Yes" I close my eyes, I was still a little drugged from the medicine.

"I haven't been able to talk to you face to face, every time I come in I find you sleeping, thank God you're awake today" Scott was never this serious maybe he was finally growing up. "Reed!! Reed!,are you awake or not? Was my little speech so boring you fell asleep?" I smiles at him.

"No" I whispered, "I'm awake my eyes are sleepy though that's why I have them closed, is that okay?" maybe whatever he was trying to say, needed to be done face to face, I tried to open them a little.

"Okay, that's better" He smiled and I laughed, I missed him so bad.

"So how have you been? I've been wanting to talk to you. You have no idea how bad it was when I got the call, I thought I had lost you, they said you weren't okay. I left Penn state as fast as I could. When I got here I thought it was too late because all of your friends looked like shit, and then you won't believe what happened, an unbelievably hot chick came out of nowhere, maybe out of a magazine, wow, she was so gorgeous and beautiful and was walking towards me" I was smiling, I was sure Scott was talking about Noelle, maybe the first time they met, I wanted to listen to it.

"Keep going, I'm listening.."

"Okay, so she comes by my side and I'm standing there looking like hell, my sister just got shot; and she stops right in front of me, I didn't know what to say. Then she just stares at me, it was so intimidating, I didn't know was she was doing it looked like she was studying my features" Scott had no idea what he was getting into, it was so funny, now I wish he could imagine that ten times worse that's how getting into Billings my first years was like, you never knew what to expect. Just imagining Scott and Noelle made me laugh.

"Reed stop laughing!"

"Sorry, go on" i was still laughing though.

"Finally I decided I wasn't going to let this chick intimidate me, so I was like "Hello, do you have a problem?" and she was like "Not anymore, I was looking for you, follow me" it was so confusing, it could have been a trap or who knows what, I didn't do what she told me to do, she stopped a few steps ahead and was like "God Glass Licker if you want to see your sister follow me", I mean who the hell was she and what was a glass licker?. I was in such a bad mood, I didn't have time for games. I turned around and left, she was like "Where do you think you're going?" and i was like "Screw you" WHAT?

"WHAT?, it was Noelle wasn't she? " now I knew why Noelle said when she first met Scott he was kind of a jerk.

"Yes, after almost and hour of walking through this huge hospital I got lost, when I finally found your room I saw her again, we introduced ourselves properly, she wasn't the bitch I thought she was haha, then another friend of yours arrived her name was Kiran or something, she was carrying a champagne bottle. Man she was even hotter than the other one" Kiran was here, why haven't I seen her.

"What happened to Kiran?, I haven't seen her"

"She left with this other Blonde girl who was really pretty as well, Reed I'm telling you, they were all so pretty I wish I could go back to high school"

"Scott!!" Noelle was wrong, Scott was still a jerk, but it was nice to see him again.

"They were all really worried, they are nice and they care about you A lOT. I'm glad you found them" Yes they were my best friends after all, too bad Kiran and Taylor are not coming back.

"Dad is dying to see you, I'm going to look for him. I'll see you later Reed"

"Bye"

Dad was coming, I wanted to see him so bad, maybe he could meet Josh. I have the feeling he is going to like him.

"Reed!! You're awake!"

"Dad!! I'm so happy you're here!" I wasn't tired anymore, I was feeling great.

"I'm so happy _you _are going to be okay" he came to my bed and kissed me on my forehead.

"So?" Dad said, he was never good at conversations.

"So what dad?" I said, I didn't know where this was going but there was a funny tone in his voice.

"I spoke to your old principal, about you coming back to school" My old principal did he mean our last dean?

"Are you talking about our old dean/Headmaster, or headmaster Cromwell?" why did dad talk to them?

"No Reed, I'm talking about your old principal , back at Croton High, he said you could finish junior year there, he was a little afraid about you getting use to it, but come on he knows Easton is way harder so you'll have no problem" Croton High? No way. I couldn't go back.

"Dad no!, I'm not coming back to Croton High, Easton is where I belong!" this can't be happening, it just can't, I'm not going back to Croton Pennsylvania ever.

"Reed you're not going back to Easton, end of discussion!" dad was never like this, he never raised his voice that much.

"But dad, you don't understand, Easton is my home, I can't go back, I have friends, I've fought so bad for everything and now I'm going to have it all I can't just leave now!" I was having a panic attack, It was hard to breathe once again, and the pain was back, but now it was a different kind of pain.

"Easton is your home?" dad said in a mocking tone, "what kind of home is it?, first a boy gets murdered by a student, then a girl kills herself , and I was like "she had issues that's it", then you get shot by a sicko!, and then the girl who "killed herself"" I've never seen dad so mad before, he was even making quotations with his fingers.

"the girl who "killed herself" turns out to be a victim of another murder" Dad had a point, but he didn't know that it was all over now.

"Dad, it's all over, the first murderer is in a facility and the other girl, Sabine or the sicko as you just called her ,was her sister, and she is in a facility too, everything is going to be alright , you don't have to worry, not anymore." This can't be happening, I'm not going back to Croton, luckily I had Noelle, Josh and Scott by my side, maybe they could get dad to reason.

Let's just hope he'll change his mind..


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG GUYS! i'm so sorry it took me so long to update, i've been sooo busy! i've been doing school stuff and christmas shopping as crazy, this chapter is kind of a filler it wasn't as good as i expected it to be. But i didn't want to have you guys waiting so.. here it is, i'll be updating in a couple of days**

**-Sophie**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own private, Kate Brian does! _**

Croton?, I'm coming back to Croton, Pennsylvania??, just when I thought things were going to be perfect dad comes to my room and tells me that I'm not coming back to Easton. It's nothing official, he hasn't spoken to headmaster Cromwell, yet.

I have to do something to stop him, I can't do it by myself but maybe my friends even my brother could help me.

Yesterday as soon as dad told me his "brilliant" idea, I kicked him out of my room, what it is with my parents never wanting to see me happy, first it was my mom who kept making my life miserable, and now dad?!. It makes my decision of coming to Easton worth all the drama, I can't say that I don't miss my parents, because I do, I love them, but we have different ways of thinking.

I was so angry at my dad that I couldn't think properly, I was tired, I needed to sleep, but I couldn't, I couldn't rest knowing that after everything that I've been through I'm going to give up and go back to Croton, technically it's not me who is giving up, but it's going to look like it!

So today I've figured out a plan to make my dad change his mind, and it involves a certain group of people. The Billings Girls.

I started my plan by texting Noelle, she'll definitely know what to do.

**Noelle I need ur help now!**

I was waiting for her answered but nothing happened, it was 2:00 in the morning maybe she decided to be a good girl and go to sleep early.

2:30 ,2:50. God!! Maybe I should wait for the sun to come out and text her again, somehow thinking of this managed to get me tired enough that before 3:30 I fell asleep.

Dreaming, that's what I was doing, I was dreaming of how my life at Easton will go on, how everything would be this year, how… A beeping noise woke me up. What is it? Was it one of the machines attached to my body?. But then it beeped and vibrated one more time. My iphone! It was Noelle's text!.

Eager to see what took her so long, I grabbed my phone and read her reply.

**Reed! Happy 2 hear from U, I'm at Dash's = I'm busy**

"NO NO NO, Ok Noelle you're awake, I don't care what your doing I need you now" I typed Noelle's number on my Iphone. It went directly to her voice mail. No!

"Come on! One more time" I called her again, it's working, I was waiting for her to pick up the phone, when it went right to her voice mail.

"Crap!" I murmured, I decided to call her again.

Everything was working so far, then I heard when she finally answered my call, it seemed like she did answered my called but was she planning on leaving me hanging on the line in order to stop listening to my annoying phone calls.

"Noelle, come on! That's rude" I heard Dash in the other line.

"Ok, sorry, I'll be right back" Noelle said to Dash, I listened as she stood up from bed and opened a door.

"Noelle!" I said as fast as I could before she said something about me interrupting her.

"Ok, Reed I was busy, but seems like you've taken care of that!, what's the big emergency?" Noelle said, clearly annoyed. Two days ago she was all nice and helpful, now she was back to plain Noelle, but it was good for me. In my opinion nice Noelle was kind of scary, at least she wasn't treating me like some mentally ill patient like some of the other Billings Girls were doing.

"Reed I'm waiting! Or did you just wanted to hear my voice?" she chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Ha-ha. No. But I do need you for something" Ok how do you say something like "help me my dad wants to take me back to Croton" to someone who is about to throw the phone at you?

"Then, make it fast, I don't see what the big deal is, do you want me to bring you something to the hospital tomorrow, because if you do. This is not the right time to let me know"

"No" I interrupted, "That's not it. I know you don't have time, but you need to help me my dad is not letting me come back to Easton after the holidays, he said that it wasn't safe, and I that was better off at Croton!" my voice broke at the last sentence..

"Noelle? Are you there??" nothing, the line was not dead but Noelle wasn't talking or doing anything that would let me know she was there.

"Reed... we need to do something. But I don't know what, I was never expecting this, I thought your dad wanted you to be happy!" so did I.

"Yes, but he thinks he is doing the right thing by taking me to Pennsylvania."

"Has he spoken to Cromwell?" she asked me.

"No, I don't think so, but tonight I was pretending to be sleeping and I heard him talking to the doctor. The doctor says I'm recovering amazingly well , so dad is insisting on taking me to Croton on Saturday."

"Wow, what's the rush. Is he planning on taking you out of here without saying good bye to anyone of us, I mean there's no way he'll have you out by Saturday. When are they going to get your stuff out of Pemberly if today is Thursday?"

"I don't know, could you talk to Cromwell or something , I don't want to leave, or" I didn't want to say it in front of Noelle, I never talked about my financial issues in front of her "Or lose my scholarship, Noelle I can't afford losing any of this just because my dad decided to be overprotective" I sounded desperate, I wasn't even breathing. Oh god, I could really use on of Noelle's spa trips, but that was going to be gone now, I should better get use to it.

"Reed" I've never heard Noelle hesitating before, she really did not know what to do.

"How serious was our dad when he said all of this?" i could listen to Dash at the end of the line "Noelle what's wrong?, come on baby take my hand"

"VERY serious" I told her.

"Ow! What's going on with Reed, can I talk to her?" Oh noo, Dash, wanted to talk to me, we haven't even cleared things out since the legacy.

"Hello Reed, what's going on, I've never seen Noelle stressing out like this" Dash concerned voice said.

"It's just that, I'm going back to Pennsylvania" I was about to have a major break down, when Noelle finally snapped out of her shock, grabbed the phone from Dash's hands and talked to me.

"Ok, Reed, this is what we are going to do, act very mature about the whole Croton idea with your dad, make him think that you've given in. Do not worry about The Crom , I'll pay your entire tuition if I have to."

"My dad is probably going to be at Easton tomorrow, how are you going to.."

"Reed, remember who you are talking to?, well , I'm going to be there, making sure Cromwell will not let you go"

I woke up, around 10 in the morning, it was a sunny day. I could tell the doctor has already been here, he had re-attached my bandage and it was so tight it was hard to breathe.

I stared at the little window by the door, when I saw a very familiar blonde and curly haired boy walk by, followed by a knock on my door. It was amazing how after a terrible night , the fact the Josh was right out of my door had me smiling from ear to ear.

"Come in" I said, I was so excited, this was after all the first time we were really by ourselves in my room, and I have missed him so bad.

"Hello Miss Brennan" Josh said smiling.

"Hello stranger" I replied, "I've missed you!"

"I know, I haven't seen you in whole day!, do you know how hard that is for me?" Oh god how much I loved him, I had the stupidest grin in my face by only listening to his voice. He sat on my bed his strong arms hugging my weak bandaged body, I pulled my head up and stared into his eyes, I could tell the love we both shared has gotten stronger after this…accident.

"Josh.." I hated to break our silence, but there was something in my mind, o question that needed to be out.

"What happened to Ivy? She has been here a couple of times but, are you guys just friends now or what? It's just that you haven't said anything about it" Ivy Slade, the girl who lived next door to my room in Pemberly, one of the girls I hated the most at Easton, the girl who was Josh's girlfriend after the whole legacy/ Sabine incident. And the person who helped me discover Cheyenne's killer real identity, Ivy ended up being a really cool girl, and even though she had stolen Josh away from me I kinda liked her now.

"It's complicated, she could tell that I still had feelings for you, I didn't know how strong they were. But when Sabine shot you, she told me that I should be with you, that you needed me. Just like she could tell I still had feelings for you, I could tell she still had feelings for Gage. We both realize that we should be with the ones we really love, because you know, you never know when you're going to lose them." He gave me a soft peck and whispered "I love you Reed, more than anything".

_You never know when you are going to lose them_

How was I supposed to tell Josh that my dad was talking me back to Croton?

"Josh" I said, my voice so low it came out almost as a whisper.

"Yes Reed?" I couldn't! I just couldn't face josh and tell him I'm leaving, that I'm going to lose him one more time.

"There's something you have to know"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Scott came in carrying something that looked a lot like empty boxes. Oh no

I could see Josh's confused expression, it pained me so much to think about leaving Josh, leaving everything behind. It was almost noon and I haven't heard anything form Noelle either.

"Hello Sistah!, hello" Scott stared at Josh's hold on me "Hello "guy who stalks my sister" Nice one Scott! Really nice "I'm sorry Reed it is just that I've seen him around almost everyday. Are you guys like dating or something, if that's the case, when are you going to introduce us?", he dropped the boxes to the floor and came to where we were.

"Sorry, Scott this is Josh, Josh this is my brother Scott" My face was burning red, leave it to Scott to make me feel akward infront of the boy I love.

"Anyways you're probably wondering what am I doing with those boxes, well you'll see, I've been trying to get dad to reason, but he is so stubborn, he wants you come back so I'm just doing what he told me to do. I'm packing all of this gifts and taking them to the car. You know I'm on your side right? Don't get mad at me or anything, I know you girlfriends are going to help you out, I'm telling you when I met that Noelle chick I noticed that she has more connections than the president. She'll figure something out" I didn't want to see Josh reaction to what Scott just said, I couldn't.

"Hmm Reed?" Scott asked me

"Yes?" I said looking to the window, anywhere but Josh's eyes.

"What's wrong with my brother in law?" SCOTT!!

"Reed" Josh said, his voice filled with sadness and hurt.

"Josh.."

"Is that what I "needed to know"? That you are going back to Croton because your dad thinks you're no longer safe at Easton? " I could tell his voice was about to break.

His hold on me grew tighter, and with my new bandage it was even hard to sob.

"Josh I'm…Josh's I wanted to tell you… I'm leaving on Saturday, Noelle is taking care of it, she is going to make everything that's possible to change my dad's mind"

"He didn't know? Reed you could have said something to him! Shit! I should better go" Thank you Scott.

We were both crying now, I couldn't let go of him, and he couldn't let go of me.

"Right now I'm so glad that you are friends with Noelle" Josh said in between sobs.

"Why?" I wasn't expecting this, was there some point he was getting to?  
"Because I know she'll work this out, at least I think so. Lets just not talk about it ok? What if we just go back to our old subject, before your brother broke into the room.."

"Josh, I just want you to know that I'm not giving up, my dad may take me to Croton for the rest of the Holiday, but I'll come back, for you. I don't want to lose you ever again."

"Me either Reed, I know what it's like to lose you, if you go to Croton, I go to Croton!!"


End file.
